fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
History
Ma'habre and the origin of mankind When the old god Sylvian created men and woman at the dawn of time, it is known that the gods reside in a city called Ma'habre, the city of the gods, also known as Mahavre. Once the old gods left mankind, the new gods took over the city. They say that some remnants of the older gods still linger in the city. Many of the new gods came from Abyssonia, the origin of the western civilization and the land in which olive trees bloom and people bathe in sun. The Kingdom of Rondon and the rise and fall of Le'garde However, the world of humans is in chaos and suffers from endless wars. But in spite of this, some kingdoms had been formed. Such as the Kingdom of Rondon, the center of western civilization. It was once formed out of hundreds of small warring nations and tribes to fight under one flag. The Kingdom of Rondon claimed to follow the will of the gods in its pursuit for more power. But all of the rewards seemed to fall into the laps of the elite and noble sitting comfortably behind the castle walls. Ruthlessly the kingdom would expand its reign. Reducing the feeble citadels to ashes and blood stains. Enslaving the sweet women folk whilst every man is slain. Only spare a child or two that its legend may grow. To expand its reign, Rondon used the services of the small mercenary army Knights of the Midnight Sun. Le'garde, the leader of the mercenary army, is a pretty and charismatic man with the locks of a fair maiden. Common people love him, who shared his humble origin similar to farmers and villagers alike. His goal is to unify the lands and to become more than just a King or Sultan. Some believe that he is the one of the prophecies that talk about a "fair haired man", "who unites the warring states, not by the power of the golden staff, but by the power of dozen pitchforks." One of the believer is D'arce, the holy knight of Rondon that was born with the soul of the domination that makes people around her bend to her will. Having been trained for combat since a child, D'arce is a gifted fighter and excels in close combat and with different weaponry. She is also a natural leader, but she might often end up blind to self-criticism. If her birth sign wasn't enough to warrant a future of greatness, she wss also born into a wealthy noble family. Le'garde seemed to share the same ill-will towards the Kingdom of Rondon as she, and thus she joined his band of mercenaries. Thanks to her rigorous discipline, she took a high position in his army. Le'garde's army was growing fast in both size and influence in the western regions and the Kingdom of Rondon soon saw him as a possible threat to their modern reigns. But something changed with Le'garde as well: He studied ancient texts and occult and kept more to himself. One day, Nilvan, the endless god, who also believes in him, appeared in his dreams and he eventually decided to raid the northern capital of Oldegård to seize a mysterious ancient relic. It was enough of an excuse for the Kingdom of Rondon to turn common folks against Le'garde and justify his imprisonment. The Knights of the Midnight Sun lost the fight against the army of Rondon and Le'garde was taken as a captive. The ancient relic fell into the hands of Captain Rudimer from Rondon. But D'arce managed to escape the battlefield and decided to save Le'garde from the prisons he was held in. The northern kingdom Oldegård and the western continent Vinland For information about the location, see Kingdom of Oldegård Oldegård is the northern kingdom that has stayed independant for the most parts, and is known for their iron will and advanced ships that sail even to the most western continents. Ragnvaldr, the outlander, was born in the city of Oldegård. He is an epitome of survival, and knows all the tricks to stay alive even in the most impossible of situations. He was born with the soul of the tormented, is physically strong and his iron will rivals the will of the gods themselves. In a desperate attempt to find food and riches to feed the people, Ragnvaldr and other men of the Oldegård set sails to the unknown west. From the far reaches of the world they found the dark continent of Vinland, the continent of the old world order that had never been touched by a civilized man. The land was tainted by ancient deities and gods nobody had even heard of. The things Ragnvaldr witnessed there left a mark in him that could never be washed away. Eventually an ancient artefact was brought from the dark continent. When Ragnvaldr returned to Oldegård and was hunting, away from home, a mercenary army raided his village. Upon his return, he witnessed his home burning and Helga and Björn, members of his family, slain. Ulve, a man of the Oldegård, who survived the raid, identified the captain of the army as Le'garde and informed Ragnvaldr that the captain stole the artefact from Vinland. The outlander immediately packed and went after him. The Eastern Sanctuaries and its holy city Jettaiah The Kingdom of Rondon tried to conquer many eastern territories for many years, but eventually occupied the capital of the Eastern Sanctuaries, Jettaiah, the holy city and originally the homeland of the older god Alll-mer. A hotspot for all trading, be it from the east or west. Here, they rescued Trortur the White, a holy knight of Rondon, who was captured during one of Rondon's campaign against eastern territories. Cahara, the mercenary, was born in the most harshest environments in Jettaiah and was born with the soul of the endless that makes him yearn for freedom and forces him to push his creativity to its limits. As he grew older he took part in various mercenary armies and learned the dirtiest tricks to stay alive. He was taken in by a notorious veteran highwayman and joined his little band of criminals and ex-soldiers. During one of his many raids, his brigade got ambushed and not many survived the ambush, but he was one of the lucky ones. Cahara travelled across the land in his raids and eventually settled down in the Kingdom of Rondon, where he eventually met Celeste, a prostitute working in a brothel. He wanted to take care of her and her child, but was short on silver. One day he got an ominous task from the officials of the Kingdom of Rondon. He is to be paid well in silver to get a captain from the fabled mercenary army out of the morbid dungeons of Rondon itself. Enki, the dark priest, was born with the soul of the entlightened and is always seeked restlessly for new knowledge and secret hidden from common folk. He was chosen to become a dark priest upon the birth of him and his twin sister. Like typical to such occult rites, he was pitted against his sibling with ritual daggers and challenged to fight each other to the death. After his ascension to dark priesthood, he was to leave the temple grounds and learn of occult on his own in his dark pilgrimage. He travelled across the western continent, learning of different gods, deities, blood magic and all known sciences. His studies didn't come without their merits: He was acknowledged by the top scholars of the modern times and was finally granted a pass to the great libraries of the Kingdom of Rondon. But during the time in Rondon, Enki lost his will to live and wanted to meet his end by offering his body to Alll-mer. Nilvan, the endless one, used this to her advantage and Enki learned of a certain man who was prophesied to begin a new era of mankind. He needs to find this man and learn more about him. The ancient tombs and the dungeons of Fear & Hunger Almost as old as the city of the gods are the ancient tombs that work as a nexus between multiple different planes of existence. The western kingdom Rondon tried to use the nightmarish rumours about the tombs and built a wartime prison over the ancient tombs, the dungeons of Fear & Hunger. But little did they know that such darkness could not be contained. In 1590, the madness has spread in the dungeons like a plague. Some even suspected the plague that's running wild at the Kingdom of Rondon as the cause for all this. And so, the captain of the dungeons of Fear & Hunger, Captain Rudimer, was set on purifying the dungeons from filth and deprivement. But the supplies were dwindling faster than imagined, and he set foot to the underground city of the cave dwellers and traded a bizarre artefact for food and supplies. Later on he seemed to lose his mind and ran into the dark dungeons on his own, wearing nothing but a sheet of cloth and having feverish dreams of crows. He eventually surrendered himself to the darkness completely. Now he wanders the hallways, purging them from anything still breathing. Captain Rudimer were meant to be saved by 4 people from the Kingdom of Rondon: Ser Seril, Rudimer's brother and a gaunt knight of the royal guard of Rondon, who could use some Elixir of mind, the portly crown prince Ludwig Buckman, the female knight Jeanne, and the heavy knight Ser Seymor. As things started to succumb to chaos in the dungeons of Fear & Hunger, the Kingdom of Rondon sent Iron Shakespeare for aid. In short time he too lost his mind. Now he tries to guard the area to his last breath form anyone who sets foot to the fortress. The remaining guards of the fortress tried to save themselves with an act of love. The initial mission and the endings Le'garde and a little girl have since been imprisoned in these dungeons, waiting to be rescued by either D'arce, the holy knight of Rondon, Ragnvaldr, the outlander from Oldegård, Cahara, the mercenary from Jettaiah or Enki, the dark priest. Your beginning skills are determined by your chosen character and the intro dialogue selections. You need to save Le'garde under 30 minutes. Otherwise he will be killed by the dark priests during their ominous rituals. There are 6 different endings: 1. Leave the dungeons of Fear & Hunger and never come back (Ending E): You need to meet Le'garde first, dead or alive, because otherwise the dense fog will prevent you from leaving the dungeons. 2. Ignore Le'garde and find the throne of the new gods (Ending D): The throne is in the Golden Temple inside the ancient city Ma'habre. To enter the ancient city, you need the Cube of the Depths from the cavedwellers. To enter the Golden Temple, you need to visit the Tower of Endless, the Grand Library, and the Temple of Torment and obtain the souls of the New Gods. The last essential item is the King's passage key, so you can enter the Golden Temple in the heyday of the ancient city. 3. Free Le'garde, before he could be killed, and lead him to the throne of the new gods (Ending C): You need to save Le'garde under 30 minutes. After he joins your party, find the throne of the new gods, see Ending D. 4. Go to the deepest dungeon and stare into the abyss (Ending B): Cut open the 3 pulsating hearts of the God of the Depths. One is near Le'garde's prison cell (Level 7 Catacombs), one is hidden inside the ominous tree (Level 5 Deeper Thicket), and the last one is inside the ancient city, where the throne of ascension lies (Golden Temple, see Ending D). Then visit the God of the Depths and reach Level 9. 5. Free the little girl and lead her to the deepest dungeon, the heart of darkness (Ending A): The girl is inside a cage near the beginning. After she joins your party, go to the deepest dungeon, see Ending B. 6. The last one can only be achieved in hard mode (Ending S): Hard mode is a solo mode without a save option. You cannot recruit any other party members besides those from necromancy. Therefore, Le'garde cannot be rescued. Category:Lore